Utopia? (Map Game)
After an global war, that resulted into economical crisis, migrations, more wars, most nations collapsed due to war, now it is the year 89 AW, 2210 to be exact. Background (Under Construction). World War IV, started in 2145, when hostilities between west and east began once again, just like in WWIII nearly 100 years ago. WWIV started after many tensions with Russia and the west, soon the tensions resulted to an world war, and the world was divided into the Western Coalition and the Beijing Alliance, Russia invaded Poland, which resulted in strongly worded letters from the United Nations and the (now) collapsing NATO, although the Western Coalition did not take this kindly, and fastly began to move Aircraft, ships and troops to battle the Beijing Alliance, the Republic of Britain saw this dangerously, as did Sweden and the Netherlands, therefore they remained neutral, the Beijing Alliance invaded Turkey and nuked Finland, Sweden of course quickly shut down all of its borders, so did the Netherlands, but England did not fear any war, so they did not close down borders, in 2147 the Beijing Alliance saw big advances into Poland, Czech republic and Ukraine, having captured Kiev and Warsaw the Western Coalition were already talking about surrendering, but the North American Union refused to surrender, and began to install puppet states in Africa and even Asia, meanwhile in 2148 in the Asian Front the Chinese Republic starts invading Nepal, which is an key to India, as India was an member of the Western Coalition, by 2149 Nepal has been annexed and then, with the way to India being clear, China nuked many towns of India, damaging the Indian economy, meanwhile in the European theatre the Western Coalition was fatally losing, mostly because off Sweden not letting the Western Coalition borrowing their ports, like Malmö By 2150 New Delhi has fallen to the Chinese, and the North American Union (NAU) installs an puppet government to stop India from falling into Chinese hands, Russia also began an invasion of Japan, due to it being an Western Coalition member, Russia quickly annexed Hokkaido, but the Japanese Navy quickly resisted the failed invasion of the northern part of Honshu, the Russians, being active both in the Europan theater and Pacific theater quickly nuked Tokyo, which resulted a year later the complete annexation of Japan, in 2151 in the Pacific Theatre Russia invades Alaska, which belongs to NAU (North American Union), the North American Navy therefore sends many ships to battle in Alaska, the biggest battle is the Battle of Juneau, which results in Russian victory, meanwhile in the European theatre the Bejing Alliance makes big gains in Eastern Europe, and Russia invades Romania, quickly installing an Puppet government. Russia begins the invasion of Germany, nuking Berlin, the Western Coalition, tries as much to stop the Bejing Alliance, however, in 2152, the Bejing Alliance nukes Washington D.C, killing the President of NAU and many people, many people from the North of NAU and New York begin migrating West, fearing an Russian invasion, China invades the united Republic of Korea (RoK). In the Chinese Invasion of India, China has gained Bombay and giving the land east of Bombay to the now liberated Pakistan, Russia gains most of southern Alaska, which makes an economical and political crisis in the NAU, still suffering from Washington D.C, meanwhile in the European theatre Russia gains most of the Czech Republic and Austria, the Russian government decides in the State Duma whether to begin Operation Wien (invading Croatia, Italy and Switzerland) or Operation Vodka (to invade most of Germany and France), in the voting Operation Vodka gains most votes, beginning the invasion of Germany, in 2153 Bavaria is annexed to Russia, but the State Duma decides to let it become Independent and quickly installing an puppet government, which would make the Beijing Alliance much more stronger, the east of the NAU is now mostly abandoned due to the Washington D.C bombing and fears of an invasion, and the NAU is now in an big economical and political crisis, which becomes much more serious after the Russians gain Alaska, now heading towards British Columbia and Yukon, in the European theatre Russia invades the Norwegian fylke (region) of Finnmark, which contains the port Vadsø, using the town the Russians quickly annex Svalbard and Jan Mayen, due to the islands having poor defense, the Russians continue advancing south into Norway, the Beijing Alliance, now having most of Germany begin the Second Battle of France (Second because of the Battle of France in WWII), although the Western Coalition heavily defends France this makes it harder for the Beijing Alliance to invade, after an meeting in Paris, the Western Coalition decides to nuke Russia to end the war before more people die, and Putingrad (formerly called St. Petersburg) is nuked, seriously damaging the Russian economy, and then Moscow, the capital and most important city of Russia, is nuked, heavily damaging the Russian economy and politics, although the Beijing Alliance continues to advance into France, and then the Battle of Paris begins, the most biggest and bloodiest battle of World War IV, lasting over 5 months, it ends during winter of 2153, an stalemate victory, the Western Coalition nukes Minsk, Kiev, Vladviostok, Omsk, Volgograd and many Russian cities, and Russia ends into an Second Russian Civil War, China begins facing economical problems, mostly from over expansion, China, on the verge collapse looses the Invasion of India and the Invasion of Korea, however, China begins nuking many NAU cities, NAU is on the verge of collapse. As WWIV looks out to quickly end, with an Stalemate victory, China and NAU both collapse, and many European and African nations do so, World War IV ends in 2154, being the bloodiest war ever, even bloodier that WWII and WWIII. Rules Rules will come shortly. Mods *Creator: IrishPatriot (talk) 14:36, October 25, 2014 (UTC) *Head Mod: #Mod: The Technology is strong with this one (talk) 15:18, October 25, 2014 (UTC) #Mod: #Mod: *Map Maker: ~Tech Map Nations Europe WHOEVER KEEPS EDITING IN NATIONS HAS TO STOP RIGHT NOW. you realize that both the cities were nuked so the name being still the name that is the name in current times would be unrealistic, 'TBH then it would either take an old name for the city, keep the same name or just call it New Saint Petersburg for example. ' *Republic of Britain: Upvoteanthology 18:23, October 25, 2014 (UTC) *Scandinavian Union: *Republic of the Greater Netherlands: The Technology is strong with this one (talk) 16:15, October 25, 2014 (UTC) *Switzerland: * Franco-Iberian Union:: * New Roman Republic: * Kingdom of Prussia: * Slavia: * New Byzantine Empire: * Romania: * Novorossiyan Republic: * Crimea: * Republic of Ukraine: * Belarus: * Baltica: * Muscovy: * Karelia: * City State of Saint Petersburg: Asia * Kingdom of Burma: * Tibet: * Imperial Tong Dynasty: * People's Republic of Guangzhou: * Kingdom of Manchuria: * Mongolian Empire: * Shanghai City-State: * Korean Empire: * Japanese Empire -Seiga * Indochinese Republic: * Indian Republic: * Punjab: * Sindh: * Kashmir: * Balochistan: * Ceylon: * Turkmenia: * Siberian Federation: * Chechnyan Republic: * Sunni Arabian Caliphate: * Shiite Islamic Sultanate: * Kingdom of Judea: * Turkish Republic: * Caucasia: * Dubai Emirate: * Qatar Emirate: * Abu Dabhi Emirate: Africa North America *Confederate States of America: * New England: Surferdude1219 (talk) 20:34, October 25, 2014 (UTC) (since you deleted my old country I will go here * New France: * Republic of Lakota: * Louisiana: * Florida:: * Californian Republic: * Cascadia: * Ontario: * Quebec: * Aztec Republic of Mexico: * Mayan Republic of Yucatan: * Central American Republic: Oceania Announcements Nations and rules are now being added. IrishPatriot (talk) 15:53, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Gameplay the Map Game will start when we will have over 10 players. IrishPatriot (talk) 14:36, October 25, 2014 (UTC)